


A Fine Line Between Friends

by ghostwiththemostbitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Poe Dameron, Light Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwiththemostbitch/pseuds/ghostwiththemostbitch
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Fine Line Between Friends

For the first time in weeks the atmosphere surrounding the base is light. Laughter echoes through the night air from the quiet celebrations, drinks flowing around the campfire outside of the hangar as you swap stories with your friends. It's been a long time since you've had time to enjoy everyone's company, too long since things were going right for the Resistance and so you're ridiculously happy that a string of successful missions has allowed this night of reprieve.

Poe is lounging beside you as he regales you all with an exaggerated version of the latest mission, his hands gesturing wildly as he speaks and you can't help but correct him when he throws his contributions to the success massively out of proportion.

"If it wasn't for my quick thinking we wouldn't of made it out alive." He boasts cockily and you snort.

"Dameron if it wasn't for you tripping headfirst into that room and alerting them all that we were there, we wouldn't of been in deep shit in the first place."

You giggle into your drink as Poe sticks his tongue out at you, raising an eyebrow when he smirks and slides closer. The heat from his body seeps through your flightsuit as he sneaks further towards you to lean into your side, his arm curling around your back and teasing fingers trace faint shapes up your spine. He's bold when he's had a drink, more willing to risk being caught fooling around with you than he is when he's sober.

Your friendship with Poe is slightly different than the one's you have with everyone else, taking the closeness between best friends to a whole other level when you started sleeping together as a way to help each other out and relieve stress. It works well for you both, things are easy between you, there's no pressure to be in a relationship with someone when the two of you can be there for each other.

And best of all there's no complicated feelings, at least you think there isn't. In the past few months you've caught your eyes lingering on him just a little too long, chest feeling a little too warm when he grins at you and presses a sweet kiss to your cheek like he's done every morning since you met. You choose not to look to closely at the implications, prefering to shove them to the back of your mind so you can carry on like normal.

Now here you are ignoring the way your pulse quickens as his fingers dip lower to the curve of your ass, his dark eyes burning into you whilst you hastily check to see if anyone is watching. He leans in slowly, nose nudging along your jaw before his rich voice murmurs in your ear.

" Y'know sweetheart, it was very rude of you to interrupt me like that."

His tone is teasing yet you feel the weight of the promise that you're going to pay for the disruption later when you're both alone and you swallow as the thought brings a tingling in your belly.

"Is that so?" You breathe, turning your head and your cheek grazes his, his stubble tickling your skin, as he pulls back to watch your face.

"Mmhmm, not sure how I'll ever recover from your brutal humiliation."

You chuckle low in your throat, heart fluttering as a slow, warm smile spreads over his lips upon hearing your amusement.

"I'm sure your delicate ego will bounce back in no time Dameron."

"Maybe it just needs you to nurse it back to health." He winks and you roll your eyes at the terrible line, if he was anyone else you'd cringe but somehow Poe manages to still be endearing.

Stupid, charming bastard.

You're about to tease him for his horrendous pick up when a small cough startles you both and the hand that Poe was sliding over your thigh falls away as you shuffle back from each other.

One of the new pilots is shifting nervously on his feet when you tear your eyes from Poe to locate the source of the interruption. He's one of the few you'd taken under your wing, a little younger than you and with less confidence you'd been drawn into training them up in hopes of them standing a better chance when the time came to fight.

Dean, you think his name is, has hung off your every word and the one time Poe had popped his head in on you helping out he'd joked for hours later, with a strange look in his eyes, that the guy had a crush on you. At the time you'd called Poe an idiot and told him to fuck off but now as the blushing Pilot's eyes dart between between you and your best friend, you think he might of been on to something.

"Sorry Captain am I intruding on a private moment?" He stutters, only now seeming to notice the way the two are so close and you can see Poe opening his mouth to say something so you discreetly elbow him in the ribs whilst shaking your head.

"Of course not." You smile poilitely. "And how many times have I told you to call me by my name and not Captain?"

Your friendliness only seems to make the poor guy blush harder and you think he might pass out as he speaks in a quick rush.

"There's something I want to ask you." His eyes move away from you to look at Poe nervously. "In private."

You don't notice the way Poe tenses beside you, a pained look flashing across his face as you nod and he quickly gets to his feet, muttering about getting another drink before taking off without another word. Dean sits beside you, shuffling closer as you frown at Poe's retreating back and you jump lightly when he clears his throat to get your attention.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"With Poe? No we're just friends." You laugh airily and he beams at you, pleased with your answer.

"Great! Because I was wondering, well more hoping really, that maybe you'd like to grab dinner with me sometime. Y'know, like, as a date?" His expression is hopeful and you feel so guilty that you're about to squash those hopes, your gaze falling to your lap.

"Dean don't get me wrong, you're an incredible guy but I'm not dating right now. I don't want any attachments with the war going on and-"

"You're already in love with the Commander?"

You choke at his statement, eyes darting up his as you frown and see that he's smiling at you with gentle understanding.

"What? No? I just told you Poe and I are friends, that's it."

He shakes his head and stands, giving your shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Friends don't look at each other the way you two do. You should tell him."

You gawk at him as he walks away and you can't resist asking.

"If you're so sure I have feelings for Poe then why did you ask me out?"

He turns to you, smiling softly.

"I had to be sure. It's better knowing my feelings aren't returned so I can move on than never knowing and always wondering what if."

You arch an eyebrow at his wise choice of words and bite your lip as you consider the bombshell he just casually dropped on you.

Do you love Poe?

Sure he's your best friend and your absolute favourite person in the world, you can't imagine life without him. And sure, your heart swells whenever he grins at you or when he pulls you to him and wraps you in his warm embrace, his scent quieting your mind on days where everything is too much.

You'd spent plenty of nights entwined with him before sex was even part of your friendship, hidden beneath the covers as you shared memories and whispered hopes of life after the war. The sex has been like an extra layer of your friendship, another way to knit your already bonded souls as you come together with passionate kisses and blistering heat that turns into something significantly more gentle when he carresses you.

You groan lightly as you press fingers to your temples to ease the ache beginning to bloom, you can't think of this right now, not when you have a war to win. There's just too much at stake for you to be distracted like this, your parts to play too important.  
It's been a long time since Poe went for a drink, you realise, looking around the groups of people laughing and drinking as you try and spot a head of dark curls among them. He's nowhere to be found and a niggling worry in your mind demands that you go and find him.

Your footsteps echo through the hangar as you try and think of places he could of gone and you're so lost in thought that you nearly don't notice the gentle humming coming from an all too familiar x-wing. Following the noise you quickly sprint over and hoist yourself up the ladder, breath hitching in your throat as you take him in.

He's shed the top half of the flight suit, sleeves knotted around his waist and a white vest covering his upper body. Every time he looks like this you forget how to breathe and the one time he'd caught you getting flustered before you could hide it he'd smirked cheekily, a knowing look in his eyes.

His head is tipped back, resting with his eyes closed as he humms and every now and again he stops for a second to take a quick gulp of his drink before he resumes. You don't speak, letting the soothing sound of his rich voice lull you into a comfortable peace like it has so many times before and you startle when he suddenly speaks up.

"See something you like honey?"

His head turns minutely in your direction as his eyes open slowly, his dark gaze swallowing you whole and causing a shiver to run up your spine as they swirl with unknown emotion and you swallow thickly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Dameron, you just disappeared."

"Let me guess, you have a date that you can't wait to tell me about." He deadpans and you blink at the unusually distant tone of his voice.

"What? No. C'mon Poe you know I don't do dating, he did ask though but I think I let him down easy." You chew your lip guiltily, missing the way a slight bit of the tension surrounding Poe eases off.

"Poor bastard." He mutters and you frown curiously as your eyes wander over his face, there's something off, but you can't put your finger on what it is.

"Are you going to quit staring at me and get in here or are you just going to drape yourself over my x-wing all night?

You laugh, opening your mouth to tell him to fuck off, that no way in hell are you both fitting in there, when his voice drops an octave lower.

"Don't get me wrong the thought of fucking you on top of my x-wing is unbelievably hot but I've dreamed for months of taking you in this cockpit so if you don't mind sweetheart, get that perfect ass of yours in here." He growls.

For a few moments you're unable to do anything else but gape at him, you and Poe had never talked about each other that way. Sure you had sex but it was usually an in the moment 'let me help you relax' kind of thing, hearing him admit that he's thought of different ways and places he wants to fuck you shocks you to your core whilst sending lust surging through your body so strongly that you have to cling to the ladder as your legs practically liquify.

Your eyes are wide on his as he stares at you unwaveringly and you slowly nod, climbing up further and swinging your legs around once your seated on the edge. You exhale shakily as you lower yourself into his x-wing and your heart pounds when his fingers skim over your calves then your thighs, stopping to squeeze two handfulls of your ass before gripping your waist and yanking you on to his lap. His arms are around you before you can hurt yourself as you crash into him and a hand tangles into your hair to slam your mouth to his.

His usual gentle kisses are replaced with an overwhelming ferocity and you melt into him grasping a handful of thick curls as his lips mould themselves to yours, the rough slide of them a sharp contrast with how soft and plump they are in a way that makes your head dizzy. You moan into his mouth when his tongue parts your lips to tangle with your own whilst his fingers stroke up the back of your thighs, kneading the flesh of your ass as he drags your hips over his. He's achingly hard, groans rippling through his chest as you roll your hips against him and you cry out when he bucks up harshly into you and his cock presses against the damb fabric between your legs.

He knows what he's doing to you, he has to, every flex of his fingers digging into your flesh as he thrusts against your clothed cunt is sending you into a pleasured spiral. There's something wild and untamed about him as he controls your movements, shoving you down on him as if he wants nothing more than to bury himself so deeply inside of you that you'll never fully shake his presence.

You whimper his name and a feral snarl tears through his throat, hands flying to your chest and ripping open your flight suit, yanking it down your arms before hauling the thin vest you wear underneath up and over your head. You don't see where he flings it, too distracted by the wet heat that envelopes your lace covered nipple whilst his fingers tease the other. Arching into him with a whine, your fingers tighten in his hair, tugging against the curls and pulling a ragged moan from his throat and you shudder as it vibrates against your stiffened peak.

"Poe I need you."

"I know baby, _fuck_ , turn around for me." He pants against your chest, sucking kisses into the skin as his lips trail up to your neck and along your jaw. You jolt when he sucks your lobe into his mouth, his teeth grazing over the tender skin and flicking his tongue before he release it with a pop.

It's awkward and takes a ridiculous amount of effort but you manage to turn in his lap, your back now pressing against his chest and legs slung over his and you don't know why but it feels sinfully hot when he parts your legs wide by opening his own. Like this you can feel your arousal dripping from your cunt and you squirm with need as you feel him throb against your ass.

A strong hand grips your jaw, turning your head to meet his lips in a blistering kiss whilst the other hand shoves into your flight suit and you feel thick fingers stroking over your ruined panties.

"You're fucking soaked for me." He groans, gasping as your teeth sink into his bottom lip at the same time his fingers push past your underwear to slide through your folds. You tongue glides over the mark you've left and he grins against your mouth as his fingers gather your slick to swirl quick circles on your clit.

Poe's dark eyes are trained on your face, drinking in every moan and every flutter off your lashes as your eyes slip closed in bliss, you're so fucking beautiful like this he thinks. You're always beautiful, whether it's first thing in the morning, last thing at night or whether you're unravelling beneath him whilst he whispers sweet encouraging words into you ear. But this is something different, he's never handled you so roughly, with such passion before and it's ignited something inside you that lights up your whole being.

You look ethereal above him, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out across your skin that makes you glow ans your face twisted in pleasure as you writhe on his hand. In this moment Poe realises he'll never have enough of you, he's hopelessly addicted not only to you but to being the cause of your euphoria.

The plunge of his fingers into your weeping core shreds any restraint you had in trying to keep your noise down, mewling Poe's name when he thrusts and curls them inside you and an obscene squelching fills the air around you as you drip into his hand.

"That's it sweetheart, you look so good fucking yourself on my fingers." He breathes, his free hand toying with tour nipple the same time he presses his thumb into your clit and you sob as your body spasms againt him.

"Tell me honey, do any of your other friends make you feel this good." Poe's voice is warm honey with a hint of something spicy as he murmurs lowly into your ear, his hot breath stiring the hairs at your neck and making you shudder against him.

"I don't- what do you mean?" You stammer, biting down a whine as his fingertips brush your g-spot.

"You told that guy we were just friends. So, do any of your other friend's make you feel like this." He emphasises his point with a swipe of his thumb over your clit and you jolt in his hold.

"You heard that?" You reply breathlessly. "What did you want me to say? Did you want me to let everyone know we're fucking?"

You're struggling to think straight as you answer him, his fingers curling faster and faster as he hits that sweet spot inside you with terrifying precision and heat bubbles up through your belly to pour through the rest of your body.

"Maybe." He murmurs. "Maybe I want them to look at you and know you're with me, maybe just friends doesn't quite cover what I feel for you anymore or maybe it never did in the first place."

Your heart is hammering in your chest, head swimming with trying to process what he's telling you whilst your orgasm is rapidly building in your gut as you ride his hand.

"So I'll ask again. You said we're just friends. Do all your other friends know how to make you scream like I do?"

His fingers press against the spot deep inside you as his thumb flicks your clit and with a sharp pinch of your nipple a loud wail flies past your lips as you shatter on his hand. You reach behind you yanking his face to yours to devour his lips as waves of hot pleasure sweep over your body. Poe pulls you close, locking you in place as his fingers work you through it and you nip at his lips when you feel the smug grin against your mouth whilst your aftershocks echo through you.

The need to bury himself to the hilt inside you roars in his veins as he moves his hands beneath you to tear at his own flightsuit, shoving it down his thighs when you lazily tilt your hips off his lap. He swipes a hand through your drenched folds, smirking when you shudder, and uses your juices to pump his swollen length before grasping your hips to position you over him.

Ragged moans errupt from you and Poe as you sink down on his cock. His eyes squeeze closed at the feel of you so wet and warm around him and his teeth sink into his lip as his cock throbs. You take a deep breath, adjusting to the unfamiliar angle that has you feeling completely stuffed full of him, before planting your hands on the surface in front of you and using it as leverage to lift yourself of his cock. You hover over him with just the thick head left inside you and slam quickly back down, wicked glee filling your chest when you hear his choked groan behind you.

"Fuck, sweetheart." He pants, his fingers digging into your waist with a bruising grip.

His cock pushes even deeper as you repeatedly impale yourself on his thick length. You clamp down hard around him and a curse punches out of his lungs as his hips automatically thrust up hard into you.  
Pleasure shreds down his spine and he widens his legs, planting his feet and holding you over him to drive himself into you over and over with bruising passsion. You're cunt spasms around him as hoarse cries fall from your lips and it drives Poe wild, a strong hand darts out to slip around your neck, hauling you back against his chest as greedy fingers seek your clit.

"Oh my god, Poe!" You sob, body quaking as he ruthlessly fucks you, his cock slamming into yout g-spot with such devastating precision that all you're able to do is sink your nails into the flesh of his arms and he hisses in delight as the stinging pain mixes with the heat licking low in his belly. You practically gush around his cock when he squeezes your neck gently, not enough to choke you but enough for the pressure to zap straight to your aching cunt.

The raw pleasure is all encompassing and you shriek when your orgasm suddenly blindsides you, Poe sinking is teeth into your shoulder to muffle the roar that shreds his throat as you pulse around him. Your entire being lights up and you feel like your body can't possibly contain something so powerful as it crashes through you, surging through every vein right down to your fingertips and toes.

"Oh _fuck_ , that's it sweetheart, you look so fucking beautiful when you cum for me. Fuck, you feel amazing, you're so perfect." Poe rasps into your ear.

You're squeezing him so tightly that the pleasure borders on painful as he spears into you, dragging out your orgasm whilst galloping towards his own. His thrusts become ragged and his hips stutter as he cums _hard_ , a wicked moan wrenched from his lungs as he throbs and spills thick ropes of hot cum deep inside you.

The fingers that grasp your neck lift to cradle your cheek, turning your face gently so he can press warm, languid kisses to your lips as you both pant and shudder. When your eyes flutter open he's already looking at you, his eyes soft as he smiles and opens his mouth just to snap it shut as hesitancy bleeds into his gentle gaze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, I didn't mean to-" He swallows, sighing as he prepares for you to pull away from him like you normally do. Only imagine his surprise when you shift on his lap and carefully cup his cheeks in your hands, fingers stroking the prickly stubble as he watches you curiously.

"You were right Poe. I lied…when I said we were just friends. I don't think we've been 'just friends' for a very long time."

His heart thumps in his chest as his lips part in shock, does this mean you want to be with him or is he getting too ahead and getting his hopes up.

"So, what does this mean for us then sweetheart?" He whispers.

"It means…" You begin, taking a deep nervous breath. "It means that I think I'm in love with you."

Poe's responding grin is _breathtaking_ , your heart swelling with love as he grabs your face and drags your lips to his for an earth shattering kiss, smiling into your mouth as you run a hand through his curls.

"Oh honey, I know I'm head over heels, stupid in love with you."


End file.
